Apprends moi
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: Castiel a une question particulière...et ce n'est surtout pas a Dean qu'il va la posée! SASTIEL One-shot
Apprends-moi.

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, Aujourd'hui je vous offre du Sastiel ! Et oui je préfère le Sastiel au Destiel ( non on ne me frappe pas s'il vous plaît ) et comme je trouve que c'est un paring vraiment trop rare je me lance :) C'est un peu fluffy je trouve quand même.**_

 _ **Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont malheureusement pour moi la propriété de Supernatural donc de WarnerBross.**_

 _ **Mon salaire ce trouve être vos avis ( reviews) toujours les bienvenus quels qu'ils soient tant qu'ils restent respectueux ( vous pouvez ne pas aimer mais rester polis s'il vous plaît ).**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture les loulous .**_

Samuel Winchester se rappelait très bien la première fois que c'était arrivé.

Un soir de retour d'une chasse où Castiel avait retrouvé Dean, l'ange de la troupe était venu le voir. Regard triste et air perdu à la clef, le chasseur savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il s'était donc retrouvé à devoir expliquer les règles d'un jeu de société à l'être céleste qui n'avait guerre compris ce que l'aîné, avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer sans succès.

Pour n'importe qui connaissant les deux frères, il était évident que pour les explications et l'apprentissage de quelque chose c'était Sam qu'il fallait voir, son frère étant un très très mauvais pédagogue...sauf si vous souhaitiez apprendre comment vous prendre une raclée ou taper sur quelqu'un.

Et ça, Castiel aussi l'avait appris, à ses dépends. Bref, le plus grand des deux avait donc, pour appuyer ses explications fait jouer l'ange en même temps.

La partie s'était terminée avec un ange aussi joyeux d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau que sa personnalité le lui permettait et un Sam attendri par tant d'innocence.

La deuxième fois, c'était le téléphone. Autant dire qu'il y avait passé un peu plus de temps mais à force de patience et de temps ( plus des instructions écrites ), Castiel maîtrisait aussi bien son téléphone que possible même s'il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi la voix lui demandait de parler dans le vide du répondeur puisque de toute évidence personne ne lui répondait.

C'était rapidement devenu une habitude, quand l'ange trouvait quelque chose bizarre ou qu'il avait une question, il allait trouver le chasseur qui expliquait en premier et montrait avec la participation de son « élève » quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le brun au yeux azur était venu voir Sam dans sa chambre au bunker, suite aux événements précédents avec celle qu'il avait cru humaine, et qui s'était avérée être une faucheuse.

Pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, le chasseur n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et sa nouvelle conditions ne lui permettait pas de savoir de quel émotion il s'agissait. C'est donc un peu gêné qu'il attendait assis sur le lit que Sam sorte de la salle de bain. En plus, c'était assez personnel comme sujet, laissant l'appréhension d'un refus se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

Le chasseur, lui, était bien loin de se douter des préoccupations de l'ange,sortit de la douche brûlante, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, une autre dans ses cheveux et sortit sans remarquer le long regard de son visiteur sur son corps si bien sculté. Il se figea en entendant une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Sam ?

\- Castiel. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda le chasseur bien habitué aux questions de son ami sans s'étonner de sa présence.

\- J'ai une question...

Sam arréta de frictionner ses cheveux, d'habitude l'ange posait sa question de but en blanc il ne commençait jamais par un « j'ai une question ». Ce qui laissait présager soit quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire au même titre que retrouver Cas dans le pieu de l'autre...nouille ( restons polis ) ou de très très gênant/personnel.

Il réfréna donc son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, se retourna pour fouiller dans sa commode, histoire qu'on ne voit pas ses mains trembler avant de dire d'une voix qu'il voulut intéressée :

\- Je t'en prie pose ta question.

Il put entendre son ami prendre une grande inspiration, comme si les mots allaient lui prendre tout son souffle.

-Est-ce que tu m'apprendrais à aimer ?

Sam se figea. Comment ça "aimer" ? Comme dans un couple ? Comme faire l'amour ? Comme ceux qu'il a aimés avant de tous les voir mourir les uns après les autres ? Bien sûr, qu'il aimé Castiel, il se l'été avoué depuis assez longtemps maintenant mais entre aimer sans rien dire et aimer à deux et prendre le risque de le faire physiquement, réellement, est-ce qu'il voulait le prendre ce risque ?

Une douce chaleur sur son épaule le fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux vert rencontrèrent une paire d'océans inquiets ; si dans les premières secondes le brun avait pris le silence pour un refus, il avait bien vu la tension dans les muscles dorsaux de Sam avant de voir son regard lointain et douloureux. Il ne voulait pas de la douleur dans les yeux du chasseur. Ni en être responsable.

-Sam ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veut pas, je comprends... peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourra...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, deux lèvres chaudes sur les siennes venaient de le couper. Notre chasseur n'avait pas réfléchi, l'idée qu'un ou une autre puisse toucher Castiel l'avait poussé à agir. L'ange trop surpris ne réagit pas de suite laissant au cadet des frères tout le loisir d'apprécier la chaleur de ses lèvres. Doucement, tendrement, Samuel passa sa main sur la joue de l'ange en une douce caresse.

Rapidement le brun se mit à imiter les mouvements de son « professeur », sa main passa dans les cheveux du Chasseur tandis que ses lèvres copiaient les mouvements de leurs jumelles. C'était doux, sensuel et chaux, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir. Il se prit même à vouloir arrêter le temps quelques minutes.

Le chasseur finit par casser le baiser, ( bah oui faut bien respirer) le souffle court et sa chaleur corporelle décidément trop élevée, il reprit la parole, laissant sa voix prendre l'accent des murmures pour ne pas gâcher ce moment :

-Je t'aime Castiel. Pas comme Dean, pas comme tu aimes tes frères, je T'aime vraiment. Je ne peux pas juste t'apprendre et te regarder partir. Après, ça peut paraître très humain mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partager.

Les yeux azur le fixèrent un peu avant de prendre une teinte nettement plus brillante. Sam se sentit plaqué contre le mur avant que la voix de l'ange ne chuchote à son oreille.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment le partage de toutes façons.


End file.
